Reunion
by spikewil
Summary: Spike and Xander are children of Rupert Giles. Will they remember their mummy? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Title: Reunion Prologue

Author: Micheala Hunter

Feedback: Please send your negative and positive feedback to micheala_hunter@yahoo.com

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Giles

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Nicki and Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

PROLOGUE

Micheala is one of the many guardianangels. Each guardian has a certain number of children on earth to protect; they are immortal and time moves differently in Above. These angels are not allowed to marry or have children. Because of that some angels had secrets like disobeying the rules. Guardianangels also have certain powers like mindsending, reading feelings or aura's and shapeshifting in order to protect the children from an attack. Micheala is a feeling-reader and is able to communicate through her mind.

Micheala is one of those angels. She met William R. Giles, a fellow guardianangel with the same powers and she fell in love. They hid their love and their marriage. Micheala had faked two accidents over a period of 7 years so she could stay at home with William and give birth to her two sons. William Jr. and Alex. They were 3 and 6 years old when the Elders found out that a lot of angels broke the rules. They were punished. 

Sev was looking with hatred at the angels who broke the rules including his own family. He was one of the Elders who believed that guardianangels are only good for protecting the children on earth and nothing else. His own daughters had broken the rules by getting married and having children. *I am getting nauseous just by thinking of those brats. Even my only son I can't trust. He likes men.* Sev shuddered. 

"As all of you know the rules, you will all be given the same punishment" Sev began raising his voice. "The punishment is as follows. The female angels will stay in Above while the male angels and the children will be sent into a different timeline." It became very quiet in the hall, the angels knew there was more. "Ladies, you will not be allowed to follow their lives through your work. There will be a spell put on them so they won't remember their lives here." Sev ended his speech.

And so it happened.

*****many years later*******

The whole family was at the funeral of Sev, Micheala's father. After his death a lot of secrets came out. Breaking the rule that guardianangels can't marry and have children was one of them. All the angels screamed, yelling and demanding to know where their families were. The banned relatives had spells on them so they wouldn't remember their pasts. 

"Mum, please relieve this spell and let us find our families" Micheala and Vena said at the same time to their mother. 

"Girls, please remember that if I do that the moment you find them, your children will return to the age before they were send into a different timeline" Ann answered. "This also counts for your husbands" she futher said.

"Yes we understand mum, please hurry" her daughters said. All of her daughters had lost their families. She would undo what her husband had done. 

"Release" Ann said and smiled at the stunned faces of her daughters and friends.

"That's all ?" A lot of people answered. "Yes that's all. We found out that Sev had combined the spell with me. Only I would be able to release it with a simple word" Ann said. "Now shoo, find your families and bring them home" Ann then ushered everybody to Earth.


	2. Reunion 1

Title: Reunion 1/?

Author: spikewilr

Feedback: Please send your negative and positive feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Giles

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Nicki and Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER ONE

*****Sunnydale present******

Spike and the rest of the Scoobygang were at Giles' place researching whatever demon they were hunting. Suddenly out of nowhere a green light covered every man in the house. The men fainted.

"What's wrong with them?" Buffy asked Willow.

"I don't know. Anya, do you maybe reconize this from your past?" Willow asked Anya. 

"No I don't, but they look okay, don't they?" Anya asked the girls.

" Look, they're waking up" Dawn noticed.

Rupert Giles woke first. He looked at his surroundings and was relieved to find himself at his appartment. He looked at the others. He saw Spike and Xander still lying down on the floor. He reconized them immediatly. They were his sons. Much older but still his little boys. He also remembers losing his wife and home. The look on her face was the last thing he saw before he was placed with the Giles family. "Sev you bastard, you will pay for this" Rupert murmered to himself not knowing the reason why he remembered everything so suddenly. He saw his oldest son waking up.

Xander woke up and noticed he was still at G-man's place. He saw flashes in his head. He was a small boy of six years old, he had a little brother William who walked behind him like a puppy, his mum and dad, the looks on their faces when they lost him. Xander looked around and saw the girls and his father watching him. He also saw Spike still laying still on the floor. *Hold on, my father. Oh my god Giles is my father* his mind screamed at him. He heard soft noices and saw his little brother waking up. *BROTHER?* Xander flinched at his own scream in his mind.

Rupert also noticed that his youngest son was waking up. He hoped that his sons would remember him and hopefully their mum. 

"What the bloody hell hit me?" Spike asked himself. He opened his eyes and saw the girls, his father and his older brother looking at him. He developed a shocked look on his face when he remembered everything, how he screamed for his mum and dad, how he hit and kicked before he was dumped at an orphanage. Spike couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Rupert and Xander both saw Spike crying and walked towards him. Rupert got there first and craddled his son like he used to do. "We're back to together again. You, me and your brother" Rupert said to his sons still holding Spike.


	3. Reunion 2

Title: Reunion 2/?

Author: spikewil

Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Giles

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Nicki and Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER TWO

"Giles, what happened and why are you holding Spike like that?" Buffy asked.

The three men had forgotten about the girls and looked up with surprised faces.

"Sit down and I will try to explain" Rupert said to the girls. He went to sit on the couch still holding William. Alex came to sit next to him and started petting his brother.

"Xander stop petting Spike, you should be petting me" Anya whined.

"Shut up Anya. You were never meant for my son. So please leave" Rupert sneered at her.

"Uh....what?" Anya stammered. 

"If everybody will shut their mouths I will explain what happened." Rupert said with a loud voice this time. He was pissed off at Anya. He never approved Xander's relationship with her, but never said anything.

Finally the girls were quiet.

"I am a guardianangel just like my wife. We lived in Above." Giles pointed at the sky.

"All angels are immortal and time moves differently there. There were many rules. One of those rules is that guardianangels aren't allowed to marry and have children. A lot of my wife's family did, just like her. I met her, fell in love with her and we had two sons. Somehow her father found out and everyone who had a family despite that rule were punished. 

Every female angel stayed in Abovewhile the husbands and children were banned to Earth in different timelines." Rupert took a deep breath before continuing with his story. "The Elders put a spell on us, so we wouldn't remember our pasts. I don't know why the spell is lifted, but I will never again let anyone hurt me, my sons, or my wife when I find her." Giles said "Boys, when your mum is reunited with us, you will return to the age you were before you were sent to a different timeline." Giles ended his story. Both Alex and William smiled and knew they wouldn't want to change that. They both wanted to be small again and have the childhood like they were suppost to have.

"We could guess, but can you introduce us to your sons?" Dawn asked Rupert.

"Yes Dawn. You probably guessed correctly by the look on your faces. I'd like you all to meet my sons" Rupert said.

"Buffy, Willow, Anya, Tara and Dawn I'd like you to meet my oldest son Alex aka Xander Harris. And of course my youngest son William aka Spike" Rupert said to the girls.

Willow was happy that Xan...Alex was going to have a normal childhood. And the look on his face told her and Tara that he wasn't about to change that. Anya also noticed and now understood the words Giles told her earlier. She and Xander were never meant for each other. Anya silently left Giles' appartment.


	4. Reunion 3

CHAPTER THREE

Just like her sisters Micheala walked towards the apartment where her husband lives. She'd heard from her mum that he was a watcher. She'd heard of slayers before, but didn't approve of their skills. She would always see it as killing people.

She stood in front of the door and suddenly a warm feeling came over her. She felt her children, they were also inside. She knocked on the door. Could she be this lucky?

Tara noticed that Anya was gone and was about to mention it to the others, when someone knocked on the door.

Rupert went to open the door and saw Micheala, his wife, standing there smiling. They hugged and after several minutes he invited her into his home. 

"Alex" Micheala said, seeing her oldest son and running to him. She hugged Alex, kissing him all over his face. She held his face and smiled at him. "I missed you so much" she said to him. Alex began crying and put his arms around her waist.

"W..What did you d.do? W..Why is Alex c..crying? Let him go you...you..." stuttered William, not wanting his older brother to cry.

"Hello little one. Haven't seen you for a long time. Your attitude hasn't changed a bit. You're still very protective about your brother" Micheala told William.

William was stunned. His mum was standing in front of him. "Mum?" he slowly asked. And then Micheala had two pair of arms wrapped around her.

And for the second time that day a green glow surrounded the men. Slowly the green glow disappeared around Rupert and a much younger looking Rupert Giles was standing in front of them. Micheala smiled at him and kissed him. The kiss deepened until they heard William and Alex' voices.

"Mum, my pants are falling off" William tried grabbing his pants. "Mine too" his brother said. After a few minutes the green glow was completely gone and there before them stood two little boys.

William in his t-shirt, his pants pooled around his too big boots and his leather coat around his small shoulders. Alex pointed at his brother and began laughing at him. William's lip began to tremble and his eyes teared up. William looked at his mum.

"Alex stop laughing at your brother and look down" Micheala told her oldest son.

The teary eyes and the trembling lip disappeared as soon as William saw his brother's surprised face. Alex was standing there, head down, with his jeans stuck on his shoes and his sweater hanging just above his feet.

"Mummy, I am 6 again. Can I have a fun childhood now?" Alex asked his mum. Micheala was stunned. She looked at Rupert then at Willow. 

"Willow, what does he mean by that?" 

"His parents always beat him for no apparent reasons" Willow answered.

"Yes Alex, you will have a childhood full of love" Micheala said, looking at her son. In her thoughts she was already planning to punish the Harrises. Micheala then noticed that all the girls were silent.


	5. Reunion 4

Title: Reunion 4/?

Author: Micheala Hunter

Feedback: Please send your negative and positive feedback to micheala_hunter@yahoo.com

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander are the sons of Rupert Giles. Will they remember their mummy?

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER FOUR

*Finally Xan..Alex will be happy. Living with those so called parents of his. His whole life was a living hell.* Willow thought to herself.

*Never allowed anything. Will they stay here? I have to ask them that when they are done hugging.* Willow smiled at the small family.

Tara was looking at Willow and saw she was brooding. Then she looked at the small boys. *They are very small for their age. And it was kinda scary how a three-year child could already speak whole sentences, but maybe that's because Spike's mind and memory is still there. Have to ask Micheala about that part.* Tara thought.

Buffy looked at Spike and saw that he was finally happy. *Well its about time he was happy. I never thought in my whole life that Spike...William would be the youngest and only three years old. He is so small, Oh my god I am having cute thoughts about Spike.* 

*YES, YES, YES my wish came true. All I wanted was Spike to be happy and have his own family. Never thought it would happen this way.* Dawn smiled to herself.

Micheala looked at the girls and noticed they were all lost in their thoughts. 

"So ladies, what's on your minds? You must have questions?" Micheala disturbed their thoughts. Alex and William looked up at that question and turned to the girls, who were sitting on the couch. Alex walked towards Willow and looked at her. Then he gave her a big smile. Willow smiled back and suddenly she had Alex on her lap holding her.

William was looking at Alex and realised he was jealous. He wanted to sit with the girls too. He looked at Buffy, then Tara and at last Dawn. Dawn saw William walking towards her and was extremely surprised when William choose to sit with her. He looked up smiling at her and held his arms up to be picked up.

"What do you say William?" Micheala said to William. William looked at his mum and then at Dawn. "Please?" William said to Dawn. Dawn laughed and picked William up.

"Mrs. Giles?" Tara asked shyly. 

"Oh no Tara, please call me Micheala. What do you want to ask?" Micheala smiled at Tara. 

"How come William has a very good vocabulary for a three-year old?" Tara asked while looking at William. William was looking very proud of himself.

"He hasn't completely regressed yet. The moment that happens he won't remember his life as Spike. His speech will become that of a three year old. His memories will come back when he gets older. Also he and Alex are both human and immortal like Rupert and me." Micheala answered

"Did my wish come true?" Dawn asked blushing. Everybody turned to her including Alex and William. 

"Why would you ask that, Dawn?" Rupert asked her. 

"I wished Spike would be loved and have his own family" she answered. Suddenly William clutched his arms around her neck and whispered; "Thank you" in her ear. Dawn hugged him back.

"I guess in a way it did, Dawn." Micheala told Dawn.

"Where will you live?" Willow asked them. Even the boys looked at their parents for that answer. 

"Actually Micheala and I haven't discussed that yet, but I would love to take them home with us. Back to Above" Rupert said to all of them. He looked at his wife's face and saw the look on her face. She wanted to take them home.

"Why don't we all go home and get some sleep. That way Rupert and I can talk to each other about several things.The boys can go to bed. But no matter what happens Willow, you can always visit" Micheala added softly to Willow.


	6. Reunion 5

Title: Reunion 5/?

Author: Micheala Hunter

Feedback: Please send your feedback to micheala_hunter@yahoo.com

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Giles

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning Alex and William were still asleep in Rupert's bed curled around each other. Rupert and Micheala were downstairs making breakfast and kissing. They had decided to go home, but the girls would be able to visit from time to time. But there would still be a farewell party and a proper goodbye.

She wanted to know what Alex would think about that. He hasn't regressed yet. William however had regressed. Rupert and she noticed this when they brought the boys to bed. William didn't want to sleep without his teddybear. They had to convince him that the teddybear was still at home and that he could hold on to Alex instead. It was accepted with alot of crying and screaming.

William woke up wondering where he was. He didn't reconize anything. This wasn't his bedroom. He was getting scared, and he looked at Alex and leaped out of bed to see if he could hear his mum and dad.

Micheala heard the bedroom door open and little feet coming down the stairs. She sensed it was her youngest, and he was scared. *Oh god I never thought he would be scared when he was regressed* She quickly walked towards her little boy. She saw him walking carefully down the stairs taking each step at a time. When William was down, he looked up and spotted his mum. And gone were the tears as relief fell over him.

Wiliam smiled, ran to his mum and jumped at her. Micheala grabbed him out of the air and walked towards the kitchen where Rupert was still making breakfast.

"Daddy!" William squealed happily after spotting his dad.

He worked himself down and ran to Rupert. Rupert picked him up.

"Goodmorning William, did you sleep well?" Rupert asked his son. 

"Yes daddy" William said smiling. "Mummy, stop!" William said to his mum. Micheala was trying to ruffle up William's hair. She thought it was way too smooth for a little boy who just woke up. 

"And why shouldn't I do this, William?" Micheala said while looking at her son with a evil smirk. William's eyes widenened when he saw his mum walking closer to him.

Alex woke up at the sound of laughter. He noticed that William wasn't in bed anymore and left the bed himself. He went downstairs and smiled at what he saw in the kitchen. William was lying on the kitchen floor trying to avoid his mother's fingers. His mum was tickling his brother mercilessly. His dad was just standing there making breakfast.

"Good morning Alex, you slept well?" Rupert asked him. Alex looked up at his dad. 

"Yes dad, I slept fine" Alex said all the while looking at what his father was making for breakfast. "Is William going to be okay? Because I remember that he always peed his pants after mum tickled him" Alex asked his dad. Before Rupert could answer his son, he heard William crying.

"I am sowwy mummy, I not mean toow" William cried out.

"Oh..sweetheart it's okay, why don't I take you to the bathroom and clean you up" Micheala said. She picked him up and carried him upstairs.

Alex was feeling strange. He felt William's feelings the moment he peed in his pants. He was worried, because William seemed to believe he'd done something bad. He slowly walked back upstairs leaving his surprised father behind.

*Micheala, Alex has felt Williams feelings. He's walking towards you* Rupert mindsent his wife.

*Okay, thanks* Micheala said while watching the door open.


	7. Reunion 6

Title: Reunion 6/?

Author: Micheala Hunter

Feedback: Please send your feedback to micheala_hunter@yahoo.com

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Rupert Giles.

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER SIX

Alex opened the door of the bathroom and peeked inside. "Come in Alex and close the door behind you" Micheala said to her son. Alex looked surprised but did come in.

"Alex, you join me?" William spotted his brother standing behind his mum. Alex looked at his brother and smiled. William sat in the bathtub with this rubber ducky and lots of bubbles. He loved bubbles. Micheala noticed this feeling and told her son to get undressed so he could join his brother. William squealed with happiness. His brother was going to join him. 

"Mum, how come I get William's feelings inside me when he's extremely sad or happy?" Alex shrugged off his clothes and joined his brother in the bathtub.

"Guardianangels and their children have certain powers, sweetheart" Micheala answered. "Just like your father and I you can sense other people's feelings. You just have to learn to control it. There will be a ceremony when we get home" 

"We are going to Above, mummy? We will take Willow with us?" Alex asked his mum hopefully. 

"No sweetheart, Willow won't be joining us, but she can visit you from time to time" Micheala looked at Alex who was looking disappointed at the bubbles. William splashed his hands hard on the surface of the water and managed to make his mum look like she'd just got out of a rainstorm without wearing a jacket. 

"William!!!" Micheala raised her voice at her youngest boy. William looked at his mum with teary eyes. 

"Sowwy, mummy" William whispered. Micheala sighed, washed her kids and told them to get out the bathtub. They slowly got out.

Micheala drained the water and dried her boys. She forgot to bring their pajamas, so she took the two naked boys to the bedroom. 

Meanwhile Rupert answered the door and let Buffy, Dawn, Tara and Willow into the livingroom. They all looked up at the sound of small feet. Dawn's eyes widened at the sight of the naked boys. William saw her looking and screamed, running to the bedroom with Alex following on his tail.

Inside the bedroom William started crying and Alex couldn't get him to stop. Alex went to look for his mum just as she opened the door to reveal herself and their dad.

"William what's wrong son?" Rupert asked William. 

"Dawn saws me naked, I splashes mummy and she yells at me" William rushed out the words to his dad. Rupert was trying to hold back his smile. 

"Dawn won't embarrass you, William. And your mum had a good reason for yelling at you." Rupert said to his little boy.

Rupert looked at his wife and couldn't help but laugh. Both Alex and William saw their dad laughing. They looked behind their dad and saw that their mum was still wet. She hadn't had time to dry herself.

"Micheala, what happened?" Rupert asked, trying to hide his smile. 

"William thought it was necessary to splash me and please stop laughing," she said to her laughing husband.

"Rupert, get your sons dressed, while I'll go change myself and welcome the girls" Micheala said, looking down the stairs.

The girls were grinning at each other at the sight of two naked boys screaming because Dawn saw them naked.


	8. Reunion 7

Title: Reunion 7/12

Author: Micheala Hunter

Feedback: Please send your feedback to micheala_hunter@yahoo.com

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Rupert Giles

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER SEVEN

When Micheala was done changing clothes, she joined the girls downstairs. They were already sitting on the couch.

"Will William be okay?" Dawn smilingly looked at Micheala 

"Yes Dawn, William will be fine." Micheala said while walking towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen she went to prepair the rest of the breakfast Rupert had started making. Soon the table was full of grilled bacon, eggs, toast, milk and tea. 

"Girls, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Micheala asked.

"Oh....yes, I skipped breakfast to get here!" Dawn looked at the food and almost started drooling. 

"Willow, would you call the boys for me please?" Willow walked to the livingroom and saw the boys and Rupert already coming down. William was wearing jeans, a red shirt and his black boots. Alex was wearing almost the same except with a white shirt. 

"Breakfast is ready, guys." Willow told the small boys and Rupert.

William was looking at Dawn to see if she was laughing at him. She wasn't, so he slowly walked towards his chair. Rupert helped him into his seat.

When they all sat around the table, Rupert started to tell the girls what he and Micheala had decided. "We are going back home as soon as I find my brother-in-law. Micheala received a message from her mum that he is in this timeline. As soon as he arrives here in Sunnydale, we are going home."

"Willow, I will give you a small device to communicate with Alex. I will explain the device to you when we leave." Micheala told Willow. 

"Will he be able to visit?" Willow sadly looked at Alex who was happily eating his breakfast.

"No, but you will be able to visit Alex." Micheala smiled at the surprised look on Willow's face. She had forgotten that part when she realised that Alex wasn't going to stay.

"Girls, we will leave the night after we find my brother. Rupert, I have no idea where to search." Micheala looked sadly at Rupert trying not to cry. Alex looked at his mum and leaned slightly against her. Micheala looked down at her son and hugged him.

"I wants hugged toow" William jealously looked at his brother and his mum. Dawn and Buffy gave each other a look and begun hugging the stuffing out of William. He began giggling hysterically. 

Dawn and Buffy both stopped after a few minutes and finished their breakfast. William kept giggling and looked at his mummy. She was looking at him. He smiled and began eating again.

After breakfast they went to the Magic Box and started writing down the memories which Micheala had of her brother. *Its going to be a long day* Micheala thought to herself.


	9. Reunion 8

Title: Reunion 8/12

Author: Micheala Hunter

Feedback: Please send your feedback to micheala_hunter@yahoo.com

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Rupert Giles

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Ann looked at her daughters through the mirror. This mirror allowed guardianangels to watch their guardianchildren. Now she was looking at her own children finding their families.

Her oldest daughter, Geae, found her husband very quickly and together they started searching for their three sons, Malik, Ragan and Nagar, Ann's oldest grandchildren. It was easy to find the boys because she could use her power to find them. They were finally together and would be home soon.

Her second daughter, Kate, had found her oldest son David first. Then her husband and her other two children, James and Amy. And they also would return home soon.

Her third daughter, Vena, found out that her husband had died. Ann's heart went out to her daughter and she gave her the courage to find her three daughters. It had taken awhile but she had faith that her daughter would bring the rest of her little family home.

Liz, her fourth daugther, had found her husband teaching kindergarden. They also found their three children there. They were teacher's aides working part-time. The moment they regained their memories they were three years old again.

Ann noticed the glowing in her livingroom. Her family had come home. She saw two of her daughters standing in the livingroom with their families.

Ann turned towards the mirror again and watched the rest of the family.

Her only son was sleeping at a hotel in LA next to his lover. She could see that her son had his memories back, but he didn't know what to do. To speed things up in bringing her family together, Ann gave his lover the impression that his Childe had died.

She saw Micheala hugging her family in her husband's kitchen. Her two grandsons were eating breakfast and having a foodfight at the same time.

Ann mindsent Micheala that her little brother was coming to her. That way all Micheala had to do was wait till Wesley came to Sunnydale.

Ann turned towards her daughters, and she saw that they were all here except for Micheala and her only son. She smiled and hugged everybody.

"Mum, I know we have a lot to talk about, but where are Micheala and Wesley?" Vena asked her mother while holding Rebecca, her youngest daughter. 

"Micheala will come home as soon as Wesley arrives at her husband's apartment with his lover," Ann answered the question.

"Why don't you all show the children and your husbands the house and their rooms," Ann told all of her daughters. She hugged Vena because it was still painfull to think she'd lost her husband. Ann glanced back at the mirror and she knew her family would be complete soon.


	10. Reunion 9

Title: Reunion 9/12

Author: Micheala Hunter

Feedback: Please send your feedback to micheala_hunter@yahoo.com

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Rupert Giles

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER NINE

Wesley woke up again with the feeling that he had to go find his family. He remembered how his father had looked disappointed in him before throwing him into a different timeline. Just like he knew he had five sisters and he was the youngest. He looked over at his lover, Angel. He was still sleeping, but not peacefully. 

Angel was locked in his nightmare. Spike was dying and he couldn't reach him. He started running but never got close enough. Then he kept hearing a soft voice telling him to come back, to wake up. 

Angel opened his eyes and started crying on his lover's shoulder.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Wesley looked at him worriedly.

"We have to go to Sunnydale, I can't feel Spike anymore," Angel said. 

Wesley looked strangely at Angel. "I thought you hated him?" 

"No, I could never hate my grandchilde, no matter what" Angel said and started packing his bag. He stuffed his and Wesley's clothes into it and pulled his lover along with him towards the entrance of the hotel.

Cordelia, Gunn and Fred all looked up at them. "Angel, where are you going?" Cordelia watched how Angel tried to find his car keys. 

Wesley answered while Angel was panicking. "He can't feel Spike anymore, so we're going to Sunnydale". 

"Wesley come on, we have to hurry!" Angel shouted from his car. 

Cordelia, Fred and Gunn grabbed their coats and ran towards Angel. "We are going with you, wether you like it or not." Cordelia said. They all huddled in the car and Angel stepped on the gas heading towards Sunnydale.

*****Sunnydale********

Angel hit the brakes hard and stopped the car in front of the apartment where Giles lived. All the passengers rushed out of the car and threw up near the sidewalk. *Thank god they survived the trip.*

Angel waited and grabbed Wesley's hand when he was done vomitting, then he started walking to the apartment. He knocked, heard small children's voices and finally after a few minutes the door opened to reveal a young woman with short brown hair and grey eyes. Two small children holding onto her legs.

Micheala opened the door and stared at her brother. "Wesley? Is that you?" she said. Wesley smiled and hugged his sister. 

"Hey, big sis. Long time no see!" Wesley joked.

"Hey, not touch me mummy," a small voice said from below. "William, don't talk to your uncle like that," Micheala looked down at her youngest son.

"Spike, is that you?" Angel asked to the little boy. 

William looked up at him and turned to his mother. "Mommy, why ish that mans call me Spike?" 

"Wesley, Angel and uh....your friends, please come in" Micheala hold the door open for their guests.

"We will explain everything once you're settled" Micheala led them to the livingroom where her family and their friends were already sitting.


	11. Reunion 10

Title: Reunion 10/12

Author: Micheala Hunter

Feedback: Please send your feedback to micheala_hunter@yahoo.com

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Rupert Giles

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER TEN

While Rupert and Micheala told their story to the LA-gang, Angel kept looking at William.

Angel realised that the reason he couldn't feel Spike anymore was because he'd become human. The little boy was staring back at him. William walked towards Angel and climbed on his lap, then squirmed until he was sitting comfortably. 

"Hi," William said shyly to Angel. 

"Hello William" Angel looked at him in surprise, then he looked at Wesley. Wesley sat next to him and looked behind the boy. Angel followed his gaze and found himself looking into the protective face of Alex, whom he'd also just met. It was hard to believe that this boy was the annoying Harris. And now he had become his nephew. The boy must be around 5 or 6 years old. Alex was looking very protectively at William, making sure the men didn't hurt his little brother.

Micheala noticed how Alex was standing near his brother, and she smiled and looked away. She caught the look on her husband's face.

"Wesley, will you be coming home with us or will you be staying here on Earth?" Rupert asked his brother-in-law. 

"I want to go home, but I need to discuss this with Angel. I am not leaving him behind." Wesley answered.

"Rupert, the children and I will be leaving tomorrow night, but if you need more time, I am sure Mom won't mind," Micheala told her brother.

"Micheala, is there a room where Wesley and I can discuss this in private? I would like to give you an answer tonight," Angel said before Wesley had the chance to say something. 

"Yes of course, Angel. You can use the guestroom. It's at the top of the stairs, turn right and it will be the last room," Micheala said to Angel.

Angel lifted William off his lap and set him down on the ground. He grabbed Wesley's hand as they walked towards the guestroom, and closed the door. Downstairs, the questions from Cordelia, Gunn and Fred started. Nobody was paying attention to William, who was climbing the stairs and heading towards the guestroom.

William wanted his uncle to come with them, so he wanted to try to convince him to join them.

Angel started talking to Wesley when he noticed a small heartbeat near the door. Angel put two fingers on Wesley's lips and told him to be quiet. Angel walked softly towards the door and opened it fast. The little boy fell down and looked up, deciding whether he should cry or not. Wesley immediatly grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. 

"William, why were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Wesley asked the boy. 

"I want youw ith uss, to comes tow home." The boy answered.

"William, I want you to wait downstairs with your mum and dad and I will answer your question when we're done talking. Okay?" Wesley said to William.

Angel opened the door again and revealed Micheala looking for her son. She saw him sitting on Wesley's lap. 

"Okay, uncle Wesley" William said sadly, climbing off Wesley's lap. He walked slowly towards his mum, who was waiting for him outside. She picked him up and carried him downstairs.

Alex was waiting downstairs on the couch for his brother. Micheala set William down next to his brother. William nestled his head on his brother's lap and began dozing. He soon fell asleep, his brother joining him.

Wesley and Angel came back very quickly and looked around the room. They wanted to tell William first. They noticed the boys asleep on the couch. Wesley went to sit next to the boys and began shaking William awake. William saw his uncle and sleepily scrambled onto his uncle's lap and hugged him. 

"Youw comed ith?" he asked sleeply.

"Yes William, Angel and I will be coming with you" Wesley answered the boy. William fell back to sleep with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't need more time to think about this Wesley?"Rupert asked him. 

"No, I lost my family once but that won't happen a second time. Angel agrees. I am sorry Cordelia, Gunn and Fred, but I can't stay here." Wesley looked apologetically at his co-workers. 

"That's okay, Wesley. I would have done the same." Fred answered. Looking happy for Wesley. 

"What about your Shanshu, Angel?" Cordelia asked. 

"Shanshu means I will become happy. I am happy with Wesley and I will go where he goes," Angel said, looking lovingly at Wesley

"Angel, you'll become an angel like the rest of us the moment you step in Above. That means your demon will be gone and your soul will be bound to you. What kind of angel you'll become will be decided at the ritual." Micheala explained her mother's message to him. 

"Wesley, I want you to call me by the name I had before I was turned," Angel said. 

"Sure Liam, no problem," Wesley answered.

"Mummy, will he become another uncle?" Alex asked.

"Yes Alex, why don't you ask him what to call him." She pushed her son towards Liam. 

"Hi, what do William and I have to call you?" asked Alex, looking shyly at Liam. 

"Why don't you and your brother call me Uncle Liam?" Liam smiled at the boy who looked like he wanted to hide behind his fathers legs. 

"Okay, Uncle Liam," Alex whispered and ran towards his dad.

The girls, who were sitting on the couch, watched the whole conversation quietly. They began whispering a plan. Not even Liam could hear it.

"When will you be leaving, Giles?" Buffy asked her watcher. Rupert looked at his wife and silently communicated.

"Like my wife said, we will be leaving tomorrow night," Rupert said while looking at the girls. They were beaming. "Why?" 

"We're going to have a farewell party" Willow said enthusiastically.

"We have pawrty?" William woke up at the word party.


	12. Reunion 11

Title: Reunion 11/12

Author: Spikewil

Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Rupert Giles

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next day Micheala and Rupert were packing all of Rupert's belongings. Then they asked Dawn to babysit the boys so they could get the boys' belongings from their former homes.

The moment Rupert and Micheala were gone, Willow, Tara and Buffy were in the house looking at the two boys sleeping peacefully in the large bed. Thumbs in their mouths holding each other.

The girls went downstairs and started making a list what to buy for the party. Dawn suggested to buy a few presents for the boys and their parents. They were going to split up. First Tara and Buffy would go to the shops and Willow and Dawn would stay to watch the boys and later in the afternoon they'd switch. 

William woke up at the sound of laughing voices. He looked at his brother and saw that he was also waking up. Alex looked up at his brother and then they both crawled out of bed. Alex undressed and walked naked towards the bathroom and filled the bath with warm water, just like his mum taught him to. He then undressed his still sleepy brother and carefully helped him into the tub. He grabbed the bubblebath and went into the tub himself. William was already playing with the rubber ducky.

Dawn and Willow heard the boys waking up. They walked towards the bathroom and peeked in. They saw Alex taking care of William. 

"Alex, if you need any help just shout okay?" Willow had opened the door a little bit. Alex looked startled at the door and saw that they were just checking if everything was okay. 

"Okay, Willow," Alex said, watching his brother. William didn't hear the girls, he was to busy playing with the bathtoy.

When Willow and Dawn came downstairs, they saw Tara and Buffy coming in and quickly hiding the presents.

A few minutes later the door opened and revealed Rupert and Micheala looking suspiously at the girls. In their arms were bags of belongings from Alex's and William's former lives. 

It was very obvious by the sight of their clothes they had punished the Harrises. They went upstairs, changed clothes and packed the things. The packing was finally done. 

Rupert heard Alex telling William to stay in the tub until he dried and dressed himself and then he would help him. William was whimpering, he wanted to go out too. 

Rupert looked at Micheala before opening the door. They saw a crying William waiting for his brother to finish dressing. Rupert turned towards Alex and Micheala picked William out of the tub. 

"I am so proud of you Alex, you did a fine job. Why don't we let your mum finish dressing William and you and I will join the girls" Rupert looked at Alex who was busy looking at William. 

"Okay daddy," Alex said holding his dad's hand and walking out of the bathroom. 

"So William, how did you sleep?" Micheala asked her youngest son while drying him and dressing him. 

"Fwine mummy" William sniffled. Together they walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Where are Willow and Dawn?" Micheala asked Buffy. Tara was busy playing with Alex. 

"They went to the mall," Buffy said while looking at the small boy on Micheala's lap. 

"William, can I hug you?" Buffy asked the boy. William looked at Buffy and crawled from his mum's lap to Buffy's lap and gave her a hug. Micheala saw how Buffy was holding and hugging her son tightly. "Thank you William for the hug" Buffy said smiling to William. She never thought she was going to miss the little boy.

Dawn and Willow came in through the backdoor. That way they could hide the presents without the children and their parents knowing. Then Dawn and Willow came out of the kitchen with tea and cookies. When everybody sat in the livingroom the LA-gang came and sat around on the chairs and floor.


	13. Reunion 12

Title: Reunion 12/12

Author: Spikewil

Feedback: Please send your feedback to spikewil@wanadoo.nl

Fandom: Angel/Buffy

Pairing: Giles/OFC, Angel/Wesley

Rating: G

Summary: Spike and Xander, sons of Rupert Giles

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Unconventional Shippers List, Xander-coddling List, Spike-coddling List and Spike Fanfic List.

Warning: This is my first fic with self-made characters. Except for the characters of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. Too bad for me.

Beta: Thanks to Neena for betaing my story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.

Later that day, Dawn decided it was time to open the presents. She gave the first present to Alex. Alex looked at his mum, she nodded and Alex tore into the paper revealing a firetruck with everything on it. 

"Mum, look it's a firetruck, it has a bell and a ladder," Alex gleefully told his mum. He immediatly began playing with it. 

William was looking at Alex. He wanted a gift too. Willow grabbed a larger package and rolled it to William. His face lit up and he ripped the paper off his present. It was a red bike for a toddler with sidewheels to keep balance. 

"Mummy, look!" William squealed, jumping on the bike and began racing through the livingroom nearly knocking Cordelia off her feet.

"William, slow down before you hurt someone," Micheala warned her happily racing son.

Rupert received a brown paper package. After opening it, he looked with a surprised expression on his face at Buffy. "I didn't know you used the dairies I gave you"

"Yes, I did. From the first day you gave them to me, I have written in them. And it's time for you to have them," Buffy said to Rupert, glad that he liked her gift.

Then with tears in her eyes, Buffy gave a present to Liam. He opened the small package and revealed the ring he'd given her when he fell in love with her.

"You found your true love, Angel... sorry Liam. I think it's time you should give it to him." Buffy said.

"Thank you, Buffy," Liam said with tears in his eyes.

"What's aunty Buffy gaves you, uncle Liam?" William said behind the couch.

"She gave me my mother's ring back. I gave it to her when I fell in love with her," Liam answered, giving Buffy a hug. 

He turned to Wesley, grabbed his lover's right hand and asked Wesley: "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes, I will," Wesley answered a second after he was asked. He leaned forward and kissed Liam. 

Liam pushed the ring on Wesley's ringfinger, it was a perfect fit.

"Wesley, with the help of Micheala we were able to find a book for you. Surprising huh?" Cordelia joked, but was still serious. "We hope you like it."

Wesley opened his present. 'How to be an Angel' was written with nice letter on the cover. Wesley laughed. "Thanks guys, I really do like it. And perhaps it helps us when Liam and I become an angel."

"Micheala, we found it difficult to find something for you, because we really don't know you personally. So we bought something for the both of you," Buffy started.

"It's a video- and photocamera with lots of tapes, so you can make lots of films and photos of Above and those two little boys," Willow said.

"And of you and Rupert of course," Dawn quickly added.

"Girls, this is too expensive for you to buy this." Rupert told the girls.

"Rupert, I am not poor, you know. I have been seen saving every dime my parents ever gave to me," Willow calmly said, giving the couple the presents.

After opening the presents, Micheala decided it was time for Willow to receive her present.

"Willow, would you come with me for a moment, please?" Micheala said, walking towards the kitchen. Alex followed his mum and with her help he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Willow, with this device you can see, talk and visit Alex. I will explain this device to Alex when we're home," Micheala showed the device to Willow. It was shaped like a tennisball, but it was made out of some sort of glass and it was blue. "When you touch it once, you will be able to see what he's doing. He can respond if you say his name. 

If the device stays blue, he's not to be disturbed," Micheala explained to Willow.

"I understand. But how I can visit him?" Willow asked.

"You have to call my name or Rupert's name, we will arrange with you when you want to visit. Rupert or I will pick you up." Micheala answered.

"Here's a case for it so you can keep it safe. Only you can touch it. Anyone else will receive a shock if they touch it ," Micheala said, giving the case to Willow.

"It's time, Rupert. Mum is going to gather my sisters to help her get us home." Micheala told her husband.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Rupert joked.

Liam, Gunn and Rupert went upstairs to get the suitcases and bring them down.

Micheala formed a circle with powder, leaving a part open. She and Willow started to put the suitcases within the circle. They both looked at the two boys sitting wide-eyed on the couch, their presents held tightly in their hands.

"Alex and William, grab your presents and put them within the circle." Micheala told her boys. They reluctantly did what their mum said. But they kept eyeing their presents from their seats.

Everybody received and gave hugs and kisses. It was time to go home.

Micheala and Wesley felt their mother tugging at their connection.

The small family stepped into the circle and Micheala closed the circle.

A bright light enveloped them, and within seconds the family was gone.

A silence came over the remaining Sunnydale and L.A.-groups. They looked at each other then they looked at Willow.

"Let's try the device, shall we?" Willow said with tears in her eyes.

Willow took the ball in her hands and stroked it. The device showed a picture of how Alex and William were safely home, getting introduced to the family, still clutching their gifts in their hands.

Suddenly the picture changed and Micheala's face showed up.

"Couldn't wait to try it out, huh?" Micheala laughed and the picture was gone. The ball was blue again.

"See you next time!" Willow softly said to the ball.


End file.
